The Way You Look Tonight
by legrand-inconnu
Summary: Perhaps Roy's had too much to drink, perhaps Maes just wanted to dance, either way, Roy didn't mind.


His leg crossed over the other, the glass of chilled whiskey he held growing beads of sweat as time ticked by. Roy's bow tie was undone and hanging while a few buttons were popped open, revealing a smooth collarbone. He took a drink from the crystal, eyes fixed on the moon that dangled in the night sky. The man he had been waiting for finally arrived, though Roy remained seated in his lax position.

Maes snickered softly and turned a lamp on, shedding light on the small hotel room. "You like sitting in the dark?" He asked in a mirthful tone, fingers undoing the tie he wore.

"Not really. It's getting late so I figured why keep a light on?" Roy finished his drink and got to his feet, seating instead on the bed. "I'm surprised you're back so early." Roy muttered with a suppressed yawn. "Figured you would be out drinking with the guys."

"Same could be said to you." Replied Maes with minty bubbles foaming at his mouth, toothbrush going a mile a minute. "Jean says he saw you snag a bottle from behind the bar." He spat into the sink, calling from the bathroom. "I'm assuming that's it on the table?"

Roy looked to the stolen bottle of booze and rolled his eyes, laying down on his side of the bed. If the party hadn't been uneventful than maybe Roy would have stayed. Turns out hanging out in a chair staring out the window was more fun.

Turning the light off in the bathroom and joining Roy on the bed, Maes plucked the bottle from where it stood and tipped the bottle upwards, dumping a fair amount into his thirsty mouth. He then put it back in it's spot and kicked off his shoes, stretching with a groan.

From the corner of his eye Roy stared at Maes from the back, his gaze starting at the slick hair and ending at the belt. In the lamp light Roy could make out strong shoulder muscles straining against the white shirt Maes wore, and the scent his hair gave off matched well with the cologne that wafted through the air. Roy closed his eyes and inhaled all that he could, relaxing further on the bed while his mind began to drift. Before he could go very far however Roy was brought back to reality by his friend, who was nudging him with a sloppy grin present.

"You never went on the dance floor, did ya? Even though that pretty little number asked you." It wasn't a question Roy noticed, so he did nothing but raise and brow, frown getting deeper. "What what? It's not like she wasn't out of your league or anything! What, can't dance or something?"

"Yeah, that's it." Roy wasn't being serious, his tone was proof of that, but Hughes took it seriously and the next thing Roy knew the Radio was playing, Frank Sinatra ringing loudly in his eardrums. "What the hell is this?"

But Roy didn't get a verbal answer, his hand was simply taken and with a rough pull on Maes part Roy was suddenly off the mattress. It was quite a head rush, the liquor swirling inside him and creating a sensation similar to falling through a cloud of dust; Maes was there to catch him, though. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the Flame Alchemist, twirling him around the room with intoxicated grace. Together they bumped into the walls and furniture, laughter soon mixing with the brass and woodwinds. Roy gathered himself and soon they formed more of a steady pattern across the floor, Maes leading with more confidence than Roy could probably muster while this flushed with liquor.

Suddenly, one of the men lost their footing ( most likely Roy ) and they fell against the cold glass window, a soft groan emitting from both of them. The lighthearted atmosphere broke then, music simply playing in the background instead of something for them to follow. Roy stood slowly, the memory of Maes' face repeating in his blurry mind. He stared while he leaned against the window, fogging it up with his heated body. Dark hues followed Maes around the room, who turned the Radio's volume down. Again Roy found himself staring at the man, whose shirt was now untucked and hair messy from dancing. Roy also noticed a few beads of sweat rolling down the side of Maes neck, and before he could help himself Roy found himself licking his bottom lip.

Thankfully this went unnoticed. Roy flipped onto his side and stared out towards the sky, breath fogging the glass slowly. Soon he couldn't see much, and his vision was drawn to the reflection playing on the window. Button by button Maes began taking his dress shirt off, glasses hanging on the tip of his nose; Roy took this opportunity to capture the image. Sober of not Roy would remember those eyes for a long time.

Feeling eyes on him Maes looked to Roy, who turned his head, pretending to look elsewhere. "You gonna change into pajamas?" He asked with a raised brow.

Roy shook his head and simply plopped himself back on his side of the bed, arms crossed once more.

"Suit yourself." Maes turned all the lights off and then the Radio, leaving them in silence. The man climbed into bed and settled on his own side. "You still hog the pillows?" He inquired suddenly, remembering that Roy liked to hug pillows while he slept.

"Pff, I dunno." A total lie, but Roy didn't think it mattered considering their were four pillows present. Things feel silent again, the only sound being that of their breathing. Hughes fell sleep rather quickly, soft snores escaping his mouth. Roy however wasn't so fortunate. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, which he grew bored of fast so he moved his line of vision to the window, body turning towards the wall.

The moon was the same, and the stars were too blurry for him to make out, so soon enough Roy grew tired of this too. A sigh fell from his mouth and he turned over, head tucked into the crook of his arm. Like a moth to a flame, Roy started staring at Maes, and the image of them previously dancing started playing over and over in his mind. The feel of those arms on the small of his back mixed with intertwined fingers caused a slow burning within his blood. He replayed the smile Hughes had given him when they bumped into the walls, the laughter that rang out making his toes curl involuntarily.

It was wrong.

Roy turned over and lifted the stolen bottle of whiskey from where it stood, downing the rest in one go, cough immediately following. He told himself that it was wrong, over and over and over, then laid back down. He took a pillow from above his head and cradled it within his arms, willing himself to go to sleep before he and his drunk mind did more than look.


End file.
